What the Hell was that!
by FlyinGShadoW1314
Summary: Ghost Adventures  SLASH Zak/Nick ONE-SHOT: Investigating yet another haunted location, the ghosts there help Zak and Nick reconcile. Warnings inside. Boys' love!


**A/N: OK, so. This is a bit old; wrote it last year while watching the Poveglia episode, and now decided to post it because I finally found some Zak/Nick on this site. XD Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, meaning it's not true. I do not own Zak Bagans, Nick Groff, Aaron Goodwin, or 'Ghost Adventures', but dammit, I can dream! I'm only using the boys fer my own sick, demented, perverted enjoyment and amusement, and wished to share it with others who were like me, because I know fer a fact I'm not the only one. XD**

**Warnings: Slash, lemon, smut, romance, a bit of sap and fluff, potential OOC (though I tried real hard to keep them IC! XD)**

**...  
**

"What the hell was that?" Zak asked as he whipped around, "I just felt a breath on my neck, man! And it suddenly got really cold in here. Nick, get the thermometer." His fellow investigator came over with said device and measured the air surrounding him.

"62.8 degrees," Nick answered, pointing his camera at it and watched the temperature fluctuate for a moment before it went back up to around 75 degrees like the rest of the room. "Is somebody in here?" he called out, waiting a moment to see if something would answer.

"Whoa!" Aaron jumped as he cried out, turning around when he heard a distinct voice behind him. "I just heard someone say 'yep', dude," he explained, panning his camera around the long hallway of the small supposedly haunted hotel they were locked in for the night. "Dude, that was so weird. It was really clear too. Sounded like a chick."

"I wonder if it's one of the three female spirits the owner of this place told us about who died here recently," the buff young man replied, "we should probably split up to cover more ground. Aaron, you stay down here on the ground floor and investigate this whole floor plus the first and second floor. I'll go up and check out the third and fourth floors, and Nick, you'll go to the fifth and sixth floors." The other two nodded before they split up and headed for their designated floors, not aware of the three mischievous female spirits Zak had mentioned earlier following each one of them to their destinations.

Aaron wandered into the ballroom, looking around and keeping his senses opened for anything out of the ordinary, "Hello?"

"…_Billy_(1)_?_" the same voice he heard from before whispered into his ear.

"What the fuck?" he yelped, twisting his body to see if someone was with him. No one was there.

"…Uh…no. My name is Aaron," the bald guy said out loud, a little confused. "Where the hell did 'Billy' come from?" he asked himself, before he suddenly felt dizzy and drained of energy. "God, I don't feel good in this room," he muttered to the camera he was holding before shaking his head and righting himself, steadying the camera in his hand. "OH MY GOD!" He shouted, almost shitting himself when a white mist appeared in front of him and began to form into a hazy silhouette of a female person. As soon as the silhouette solidified somewhat, it began to dance crazily to his shock and amazement before fading away. "Dude, was it doing the funky chicken or what?" he asked the air in confusion. No one answered.

Meanwhile a few hours later, Zak was busy investigating one of the last rooms on the fourth floor where it was reported that a shadow person was often seen by guests when they stayed the night. "Is anybody in here?" he asked, starting a little when he heard a knock on the wall as an answer almost immediately. "If that's you, can you do that again?" Again, a knock sounded, this time closer. "All right, if you're really here, show yourself. Show yourself to me," he demanded, waiting to see if he'd get an answer. All he remembered before his mind was pushed back and another took over his body was laughing eyes and an impish grin.

Upstairs, Nick was in room 608, the room that belonged to the spirit called Taj when she was alive and the hotel had been an apartment building at one point. "Taj, if you're here with me, can you give me a sign? Make a noise, touch me, use my energy…anything to indicate that you're here," he said to the room.

"…_Anything, eh?_" a voice whispered to him, before he felt something poke at his ribs playfully.

"Oh my god!" he moved his camera around but found nothing there with him. "Something just poked me," he narrated to the camera and rubbed at the spot where he'd been touched. He heard a female laugh coming from somewhere before it faded. "That was so bizarre!"

"Nick?" he heard a voice behind him and turned towards it to find Zak standing in the doorway, a weird look in his eyes as he stared at him.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked, "Did something happen?" He frowned at his teammate when Zak shook his head. "Look, I can handle this on my own. I'm not some little kid you need to watch over," Nick said roughly, before he turned away and walked deeper into the room, not wanting to argue with the other anymore.

They had been at odds during the past few days over every little thing since Nick had confessed to being gay that one night they'd all gotten drunk after another successful investigation and played a juvenile game of truth or dare. Aaron had been cool with it, even jokingly giving him an obnoxious smooch on his stubbly cheek, but Zak immediately sobered up and nearly blew a gasket. He'd never said anything, but had been treating him like an inferior being or like he had a disease ever since, and Nick didn't want to admit it but it had hurt him deeply that someone he trusted and considered a friend would react like that. Not to mention that he also may or may not have a teeny tiny crush on his buff teammate. The only reason why Zak was even remotely civil to him now was for the sake of the show.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a hand gently touch his shoulder and turned to see Zak still looking at him unblinkingly. It was at that moment that Nick realized something was wrong. "Nick…" Zak murmured, taking a step closer into his personal bubble which made him take a step back. A sad look appeared in those blank eyes before Zak took another step. Again, he took one step back.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked warily, keeping the camera pointed at the brunet as he tried to locate the door. 'Shit, it's on the other side of the room,' he thought in mild panic, not feeling comfortable alone with Zak like this without Aaron around. Hell with things like they were right now, he didn't feel comfortable alone with Zak period. Suddenly, his camera began to malfunction. "What the hell?"

"I feel fine," the other answered him absently, taking another step and another. Soon, he had Nick backed up into the hotel bed, making him fall onto it and drop his camera. He did the same with his a moment later, and Nick had to scramble back when the older man fell in after him, rolling away in time so Zak wouldn't fall on top of him. "Come back," Zak caught his arm and pulled him to his hard body, "Why are you running away from me?" He buried his nose in Nick's short hair as the other struggled in his embrace.

"All right man, I think you're not all there right now, so let me go and we'll go find Aaron and-"

"No."

"…What?"

"No," Zak growled and tightened his hold on him, not wanting him to go to their bald teammate downstairs when he was right here for Nick. "You're staying here. With me."

"This isn't funny, Zak! Let go of me! You've been possessed!" Nick fought against the heavier man with all his might but Zak has always been just a bit stronger than him and rolled them over, pinning him down onto his back. He thrashed in Zak's grip, but soon quickly tired himself out when it appeared that the other wasn't going to budge an inch. He went limp, resigned, and turned his head away.

"Nick?"

He didn't answer, not wanting to acknowledge the burning sensation building up behind his eyes.

"Nick?" Zak caressed his stubbly cheek softly and turned his face back to look at him.

"…Why are you doing this to me? …What have I ever done to you? If you want me off the team, just tell me. Don't jerk me around like this. Please." Nick's faltering voice made his heart clench and he gave a low whine, gently nosing the distraught man's face.

"I'm sorry, Nick, I'm sorry," he whimpered mournfully, making a pitiful noise and nuzzling him close in an attempt to comfort him. In a bold move, the brunet cradled Nick's face in his big hands and leaned down to kiss him softly, feeling the body under him stiffen before Nick slowly relaxed again, returning the kiss tentatively. Just this once, he will indulge himself in what he knew he will never have after this, savoring the moment for all it was worth. Zak pulled back minutes later only to press shorter, sweeter kisses all over his partner's face before settling on suckling Nick's neck, leaving a little love bite behind when he was finished.

"Zak," Nick whispered, "you should stop. Aaron's gonna come look for us soon, and I don't want to do anything you might regret later unless you're here with me completely."

"But I _am_ here with you completely," Zak cuddled closer to him and gently nosed his cheek in response.

He nosed him back but gave a melancholy sigh afterwards. "No. You're not. And I don't believe you'll ever be. C'mon, let's go." Zak reluctantly let him go and trailed behind him like a little puppy out of the room with their cameras in hand, now fully functioning once again.

Once out of the room, Zak shook his head as if to clear it and appeared confused, "Dude…what just happened?" he asked, touching his temple like he had a headache, "How the hell did I get here? I don't remember coming up the stairs..."

Nick shrugged, avoiding his gaze. "You were kinda acting weird when you came up here. Maybe you blacked out and hit your head or something before coming up." Zak sent him a suspicious glance which he steadfastly ignored, "Let's go find Aaron," he said and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah…I'll follow you," Zak said slowly, feeling as if he should be remembering something…something important.

"Yo, bros, where've you been?" Aaron bounded over to them excitedly when they all met up again, "You wouldn't believe the shit I caught on film and audio! Crazy stuff, man!"

"Well that's good, considering a good portion of my footage is corrupted," Nick replied sarcastically, as he quickly reviewed the tape in his camera. 'Thank God for that,' he thought quietly to himself.

"Yeah, mine too," Zak added, looking over at Nick. "About the same time I went up the stairs into the room you were in."

"Weird," was all Nick could offer in response, still not looking at the other man for fear of revealing everything with his eyes.

"Well then, I say we're pretty much done here. Let's wrap everything up and get all our equipment packed up before we get unlocked from here," Zak said, and they went off to collect all their various devices.

**...**

A couple weeks later, there was a knock on the door and Nick went to answer it. "Zak? What are you doing here?" the soft-spoken man asked in surprise, a little wary when Zak scuffed his foot on the floor and stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking like a little kid.

"…Can we talk?" the muscled brunet asked, looking up at him with pleading eyes.

He blinked, but nodded slowly, "Okay. Come on in." He stepped aside and allowed Zak through, shutting the door behind him before following his teammate to the couch. "You want something to drink?"

The brunet sat down and shook his head, "Naw, but thanks."

"Sure." An awkward silence fell down on them. This was the first relatively normal conversation off the show that they've had since Nick came out. "Er…what was it you wanted to talk about? Is it about the show or something?" He prompted. He couldn't think of anything else that would bring the other man to his apartment. Aaron was the one who usually told him what was going on with the network ever since that fateful night.

Zak fidgeted a little. "Uh, no. It's just that I…uh…I…remember," he whispered, his voice growing softer with each word.

Nick tensed and didn't say anything right away. "…Remember what?" he asked cautiously at last, praying it wasn't what he thought it was.

"That night when we investigated that little hotel in Boston," Zak replied, "I remember…what happened in Taj's room."

"…Oh." Another awkward silence. "Look, uh…can we just forget about it? I don't-"

"Do you regret it?"

Nick was surprised by how hurt he sounded, "What?"

"Do you regret it?" the other repeated, not looking up from his staring contest with the floor.

No, but why did he want to know? Nick knew that it had been the ghosts that had caused Zak to act the way he did. Had he been in his right mind, he would have never touched Nick the way he had, and that thought made his heart ache. "It doesn't matter if I-"

"Yes it does!" Zak blurted out, taking him again by surprise, before the brunet ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath to calm himself. "It's important."

Nick sighed, feeling drained. "Why? What are you trying to say, Zak? What do you want from me?" He asked, wanting to get to the point and get this over with, but was then suddenly pinned to his seat by intense green eyes.

"Everything."

"What?" he shook his head in disbelief. In denial.

"I want you. I want everything you have to offer. I want…I want us to be together," Zak blushed, fiddling with his hands nervously.

"I don't understand. What's with the sudden change of heart? Since when the hell are you even gay, huh? After all the shit you said to me, after ignoring and looking down on me, you think you can waltz right in here and think everything's okay between us just because you say so? You think I'll just welcome you with open arms just because you want me to? Well, you know what? _Fuck _you, Bagans," he spat. He was upset, so upset and angry, emotionally and spiritually exhausted from the past few weeks that he needed to get away from the man causing it all.

Retreating into his kitchen, Nick hung his head as he braced himself against the sink, trying to compose himself from his little outburst. His body trembled from suppressing his emotions, and he didn't know how long he could go on like this.

He jumped a little and stiffened when strong arms hesitantly circled around his waist out of nowhere, holding his breath as Zak buried his nose in the back of his neck when the buff man felt it was safe to do so. He hadn't even heard him come in!

"I'm sorry," the brunet muttered softly into Nick's ear. "When you told us, and I saw Aaron kissing you even in a joking way, it made me feel funny and I didn't know what to do. I was unprepared…so I freaked out.

It was until later that I found out why I felt so weird: I was jealous…jealous of Aaron. After that, I tried to sort out my feelings, tried to tell myself I wasn't gay, and in the meantime I tried to push you away and distance myself; but when I saw how hurt you were by how I was acting, it hurt me too. I didn't want to hurt you anymore, but I had already pushed you so far from me and I didn't know how to fix things between us."

Nick slowly relaxed as he listened intently to Zak's words, even leaning back into him a little as he continued, "During the time I was possessed, it felt like my mind was pushed out of the driver's seat, but I was still a passenger. Even though the ghost was influencing me, I was still fully aware of what I was doing at the time. It almost seemed like it was helping me act out my deepest, darkest desires: to touch you and hold you and to tell you how sorry I was.

When you thought I or the ghost was just playing with your feelings, my chest tightened. I would never do that to you, or anyone for that matter. I'm not that kind of person, and I'm sorry you ever thought I was.

After I remembered everything that happened, I knew I just had to come see you and talk to you about it, and now that you know, the ball's in your court, Nick," Zak concluded, tightening his hold on the other man for a moment before letting go and turning him around, "what do you want from all of this?" He looked into those normally warm brown eyes for something, anything that would give him a sign of what to do.

He became nervous again several moments later when Nick still didn't say anything, but then the other man spoke the words he longed to hear, "I want you, too."

**...**

Nick slowly led Zak to the bedroom, backing the bigger man towards his bed, lips locked gently. He wanted to go slow just in case Zak changed his mind, but his older teammate was eager for more yet complacent, going wherever Nick led him without complaint. Carefully, the shorter man pushed him down onto the bed, crawling in immediately after on top of him as their lips were still fused together, legs straddled across his lap.

They parted with a soft, wet sound, forest green eyes looking into dark chocolate. "Have you ever done anything like this before?" Zak panted, his big hands creeping up Nick's sides under his shirt.

His lover-to-be leaned down to nose him, holding his upper body up by his forearms beside Zak's head, "Not really, but I know enough from all those gay pornos Aaron bought me as a gag gift to know what the hell we're supposed to do."

Zak couldn't help it; he let out a hearty laugh, making Nick smile and kiss him to shut him up. "Mmmh," he sighed, holding Nick to his body securely, not wanting to let him go now that he had him in his arms again.

That, however, was cut short when Nick pulled away to tug off his tight T-shirt that clung to his upper torso like a second skin. "We're wearing too many clothes," he murmured, pulling the cloth barrier up and over Zak's head, the brunet lifting his sculpted arms to help. Nick ran his fingers up and down the newly revealed muscles he was presented with now that the shirt was out of the way, marveling at how well-built and in-shape Zak really was though he wasn't too big, his tummy and abs flat and smooth, not totally ripped or too bulky. He had a beautiful body, all tanned and toned from all the traveling the team's done in the past few years as well as trips to the gym, and it was all his for the taking.

Zak sat up, wanting the same view from Nick and stripped him of his shirt in one fluid motion. Big, warm hands returned to Nick's sides, this time sliding around to rub the expanse of his back in soothing strokes. They touched their foreheads together, just soaking in the moment as they kissed and caressed each other anywhere within reach.

"I'll assume this'll be your first time with a guy, right?" Nick asked, gaining a nod and rubbed his cheek against Zak's. "All right then," he surprised the brunet by reversing their positions and rolling them over so Zak ended up lying on top of him, "I'll bottom this time so you can get an idea of how this works, okay?"

"Are you sure?" The concerned look in those expressive green eyes warmed him, and he cupped Zak's face in the palm of his hand, thumbing his cheekbone lovingly as the brunet leaned into it.

"Yeah. Like I said: I've never really done this before, but that shouldn't stop me from experimenting by myself, right?" Zak's eyes widened, causing Nick to laugh as the brawny one's mind was suddenly filled with all kinds of perverted images of Nick and the things he might have 'experimented' with, and it clearly showed what he was thinking about on his face. "Hey, you still with me?" the scruffy man teased, and Zak shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts.

"Uh, what?" he muttered, making Nick chuckle.

"You spaced out on me for a moment there," he said and watched in amazement as Zak turned bright pink. "Pervert," he accused facetiously, chuckling once more while the bigger man mumbled half-hearted protests.

"I am not."

"Yes you are," he teased, capturing Zak's lips again before he could say another word, "but that's okay. I like a man with a creative mind and a sense of adventure."

His hands trailed down to his teammate's baggy jeans, undoing them and pulling them down hard thighs to pool around Zak's knees, who kicked them off and yanked his socks off as well when he thought about it, then returned the favor, ridding Nick of his jeans and socks as well.

Now only clad in their underwear, each man eyed the tent in the other's boxers with interest, Zak reaching out to grab Nick tentatively. The younger man's hips jerked at the touch, biting his lip slightly at the sensation of a hand on him that wasn't his own, breathing shakily through his nose. "Shit, that feels good..." he groaned softly, thrusting up shallowly when Zak began to stroke him.

"Yeah?" the brunet absently responded, focused solely on what he was doing.

"Y-Yeah…"

Zak released him then, causing him to protest a bit until he realized the other was pulling his boxers down his legs and tossed them over his shoulder onto the floor and then picked up where he left off, but not before taking in all of Nick in his naked glory.

"Not fair," the soft-spoken one murmured, tugging on his partner's waistband to indicate what he wanted. Zak smirked but obliged, finally throwing the last article of clothing between them to the floor onto the growing pile of clothes at the foot of the bed.

Naked at last, the muscular male pressed right up against his friend, locked in a loving embrace with Nick's arms wrapped around his neck and his own around the other's waist as they kissed and petted each other, Zak sucking harshly on Nick's neck and leaving his mark.

"A-Ah, fuck," Nick whimpered when Zak held himself up on his hands by his head and ground into him experimentally. The younger man looked down. "Dude, you're huge!"

The brunet gave a smug smirk, "Thanks, you ain't half-bad yourself, Nicky."

"Cocky bastard," he grunted, but let out a little gasp and wrapped his legs around Zak's waist when the bigger man did it again. They bucked their hips, moaning as their erections slid and rubbed against each other, growing harder and hotter while they leaned in for another wet kiss. "Oh god, babe, I want more…"

"Just tell me what to do," the older man murmured, stroking his thigh.

"All right. There's lube and condoms in the drawer. We'll need it." He watched with half-lidded eyes as Zak did as he was told and leaned over to rummage through the drawer, retrieving the half empty tube of lubricant and a small, square, tinfoil wrapped package.

He arched an eyebrow at the tube of lube, "Been busy much?"

Nick blushed and smacked him lightly, "Shut up."

He smiled before turning serious again, "Tell me when to stop if I hurt you or do something wrong, okay?"

Nick's soft brown eyes looked up at him warmly, "Okay," the younger man replied and widened his legs so Zak could settle in between them comfortably, sitting up on his knees. "You gotta prep me, so slick up three of your fingers and, uhm, my ass," he blushed a deep red as he explained, "and then push in one finger at a time."

Zak stared at the hidden pucker, almost like he was in a trance, but shook his head and nodded when Nick spoke and began the preparation, squirting a generous amount of lube into his hand and rubbing it up to warm it before scooping a dollop out of his palm and smearing it onto Nick's hole. It clenched a little before relaxing, allowing Zak to slowly push a finger in after circling the edge to ease it loose. He watched, fascinated when his finger disappeared all the way into his lover's body and wonder just how far he could go before Nick needed him to stop.

The feeling was strange to Nick, but one the slighter male was a bit familiar with and could handle. After moving his digit in and out for a while, Zak introduced another at Nick's instruction, and this time the younger man hissed a bit at the stinging pain as he was stretched.

"You all right, Nicky?" the brawny brunet softly asked, and Nick nodded tersely.

"Yeah, keep going. It'll get better." He gritted his teeth with Zak added the third and final finger, making him breathe deeply. "C-Crook your fingers…there's a spot-aaah!" He gasped, arching his back as Zak once again did as he was told and found his prostate. "Do that again," he pleaded, brown eyes wide and filled with desire.

The older man gulped and obeyed, watching hungrily while his Nicky writhed and shuddered underneath him.

"Zak, baby," Nick panted, "I'm ready." With a hesitant nod, Zak hastily ripped open the condom and rolled it on before getting into position, and with his lover's permission, pushed into tight, velvety heat. "Aah-!"

"Oh god, _Nick_," the brunet groaned, burying his face into the scruffy man's neck, "So tight!"

"Hnngh," Nick choked, trembling in pain but forced himself to stay calm and loose in order for it to fade away somewhat a few minutes later. "Move. I need you to move," he moaned out.

"Yeah," Zak grunted, starting out slow with short, shallow thrusts and pulling out a little before pushing back in gently.

"Try to find that spot again," his lover muttered into his ear and he nodded again, the only thing he could do really besides making love to Nick at the moment, and bucked a little harder in search for that secret pleasure button. He assumed he'd found it when his Nicky let out a strangled moan, eyes hazed over and staring at the ceiling unseeingly. "Yeah," his dark haired partner whispered, "good, right there. Hit it again, baby. Please..."

"Yeah," was all he could say and did it again, holding Nick as close to him as humanly possible while the other clutched around his broad shoulders tightly, their skin slicked with sweat. They huffed and panted as Zak sped up, thrusting hard and deep to please Nick as best he could.

"Zak, I'm close," the younger man moaned, holding on for dear life.

"Me too. Almost…there-!"

"Oh god, ZAK!"

"Nicky!" They came together, thrown off the edge into pure white and slowly took there time coming down from their high. Zak, slumped from his position on top of Nick, shakily got up onto his feet and removed the condom, tying it up and tossing it onto the trashcan before stumbling off towards the bathroom to fetch a warm, damp washcloth to wipe up his half-asleep lover with.

After they were relatively cleaned, the buff brunet crawled back into bed and spooned his Nicky close, one muscled arm slung around his waist as he kissed Nick's shoulder.

"Does this mean we're boyfriends now?" Zak slurred into the back of Nick's neck.

"We better be," was all the scruffy man muttered back, making his boyfriend smile against his skin.

"I'm glad," he said right before they drifted off to sleep.

**...**

The next morning, Nick awoke to the sound of knocking at his front door, and wriggled his way out of the warm circle of Zak's solid arms. The brunet muttered his protests, still blissfully asleep which caused his lips to tilt upwards, before he pulled on a pair of clean sweatpants from his bureau and made his way to the foyer.

He found Aaron was behind the door, "Hey, man. What brings you hear so early?"

"Early? Dude, it's like one in the afternoon," the bald man answered, amusement shining in his dark eyes.

"Oh, er…" he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, drawing Aaron's eyes to the juncture of his neck and shoulder which made them bulge at the sight of the large hickey there.

"U-Uh…dude, is this a bad time? I could, um, always come back later…?"

Nick looked confused, "What?"

His friend indicated to the mark, "Your neck, bro." The dark haired man's face lit up a bright red as he slapped his hand over the spot, making Aaron chortle. "Does this mean you're over Z-"

"Nicky, honey?" a sleepy voice called, and both men froze, Aaron in shock and Nick in mild embarrassment as a half-awake, half-naked Zak came out of his bedroom, wearing only a sheet hanging loosely from his hips with his hair sticking up every which way as he shuffled up behind him and fully pressed up against him, his sinewy arms coming up to wrap around his waist. The brunet nuzzled his neck and kissed the hickey lightly before propping his chin on his shoulder. Half-lidded green eyes then finally took in Aaron at the door, who was pursing his smiling lips in an attempt to keep in his laughter.

"Oh. Hi, Aaron."

"Uh, hey," he returned, his smile no longer hidden. "So…is there something you guys need to tell me?" the bearded man asked, playful voice shaking in mirth.

Nick sighed, face still pink as he nodded and reached up to pet Zak's head when he started nuzzling him again, "Uh, yeah. Yeah. Come on in already; the heat's leaking out," he said, moving himself, and consequently Zak who was slowly waking up with each passing moment, to the side to let Aaron in. "Want a beer?"

"Hell yeah," the bald man cheered. Oh man, this was going to be good.

**...**

Meanwhile, the three female ghosts nodded to each other from their strategic positions in Nick's bedroom and grinned.

"_Mission accomplished~"_

"Whoa, what the fuck was that?" was heard from the living room, and the girls laughed before they vanished into thin air back to room 608.

Owari.

**...**

**1. Inside joke XD: http: / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=YpzSf91nC1k**

**A/N: Please R&R and tell me what yu think. No flames please. If yu don't have anything nice and/or constructive to say, don't bother. Oh, and learn how to read warnings cuz I already told ya so.**


End file.
